


Kitten Trickster

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Kitten Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kitten Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Logan finds a kitten who is Loki.





	Kitten Trickster

A truck came to a halt as Logan stepped out of the vehicle 


End file.
